


Proud of Me

by Sabishiioni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Feels, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Sappy, okay-maybe a little, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kili wants is for Thorin to be proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit  
> Warnings: Read them  
> Follow Me:[Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Got the green light so...  
> This fic is based off this [picture](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/52487591565/maybe-kili-want-to-show-thorin-how-brave-he-is-and) by the amazing hvit-ravn. Please take a look at all this amazing artist has to offer! 
> 
> Also, shameless use of Spartacus references were used. See if you can spot them all!

“Kili, if you don’t stop and let me tend to your wounds, you will bleed to death!”

“Would that be such a bad thing…?”

Fili’s head shot up from where he had been trying to see the injury his brother was trying to cover up. “What do you mean by that?!”

His brother shrugged and looked away. “Would it really matter if I just died from my own stupidity?”

“Yes it would matter! You are a prince-“

“No, I’m not!” Kili snapped back. “You are! You are the heir! I’m just the second sister-son to Thorin Oakenshield! The one no one really cares about!”

“You’re also my brother!” He stood up. “Now take off your coat so I can tend to that wound!”

Kili shot to his feet, a retaliation on his tongue. It never left his lips as his eyes rolled back and he slipped into unconsciousness. It was only Fili’s quick reflexes that save his younger brother from hitting the floor.

The blond dragged his brother over to the bed and gently laid him on it. He made quick work of Kili’s bloody shirt, hissing as he saw the wounds obviously made from a blade. The hiss turned to a growl as he cleaned the blood from the skin only to revel scars and other barely healed wounds. Some of which were made by other weapons he couldn’t even identify.

He cleaned and tended the cuts as best as he could, wishing his mother wasn’t in another town selling jewelry and other wares. He would take Kili to see Oin in the morning as a precaution . For now, he let his brother sleep, pulling the soft quilt their mother had made over the trembling body. He gathered the bloody shirt and the cloths he used to clean the slashes and threw them in the fire. As he watched them burn, he thought of how his brother could have come to be so injured. 

And then there was the matter of what Kili had said. That alone was enough to rip his heart out, even if it hadn’t already been shredded by the sight of his little brother, bloody and torn, stumbling into the home they shared with their mother and uncle. He swore vengeance on who ever had done this to him. No one was allowed to hurt Kili, physically or emotionally.

A plan began to form in his mind.

***  
Fili sat in a seedy bar on the edge of town. He made sure to keep his hood up and his ears open. This was the third such establishment he had visited that night and he was getting anxious to go home after such a fruitless search.

Despite his best efforts, Fili had been unable to wake his brother that morning. Trying not to panic at the heat radiating from his brother, Fili sent for Oin. Once the old apothecary arrived and was examining his sibling, Fili allowed himself to breathe a little easier. Oin found a small unattended wound that had festered and caused the fever. Neither of the older dwarfs missed the fact that it was not an injury the youngest had received the night before or even fairly recently.

He stared down at his ale. He had hoped to hear of something, anything that might have involved his brother but he was either going to the wrong places or listening to the wrong people. His hand flew to his concealed dagger as a presence sat next to him.

“Odd place to find a princeling.”

Fili let go with a sigh of relief, recognizing the voice. “Nori…”

The star haired dwarf smiled at him. “So what brings you to my world? Slumming? Your uncle would disapprove.”

Fili shook his head. “I’m looking for those who hurt my brother.”

“Oh! Is that all?” Nori smirked.

“You know who they are?”

“Of course! Your brother was making me a small fortune until last night.”

“What? Wait, you knew he was getting hurt?”

Nori set down his mug and looked at Fili. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” The prince turned to fully face the thief. “All I know is that Kili dragged himself into our house before dawn, bleeding to death. Even now, he lays trapped in fever dreams from a wound he received from another time!”

Nori paled somewhat. “I thought for sure that he would have been bragging about it.” He shook his head. “Come, I’ll show you where your brother has been spending his free time.”

Fili got up and followed the older dwarf. They left the tavern and went to an old, unused stable on the edge of town. The human watching the front door was obviously familiar with Nori and waved them through. The brown haired dwarf stopped a young human girl and asked who was up next.

“It’s the Bear versus the Wolf.”

“Hmm… tough choice… 5 on the Bear.”

Fili raised an eyebrow. “What is this- some sort of animal fight?”

Nori snorted. “Naw- that’s just their nicknames. Come on, let’s get some seats.”

Wordlessly, Fili followed the other to a bench that surrounded a dirt covered stage surrounded by a low wooden fence. Others, dwarves and men, gathered around them. Blue eyes widened as a pair of huge men stepped into the ring. Another man introduced them by their nicknames before dropping a cloth. Immediately the pair threw themselves at each other, a flurry of knives and swords. After several heart-pounding minutes, Wolf lay bleeding on the ground, holding up a pair of finger.

Nori cheered. “Come, let’s go collect my winnings!”

Fili stopped him, watching as the fallen man was born away on a stretcher. “My brother… what was his nickname?”

Nori’s eyes saddened as he remembered why they were there. “The Raven.”

***  
Throwing off his cloak, Fili made a beeline for his brother’s bedroom. He was brought up short as he opened the door to find that Kili was not alone. Thorin stood there, arms crossed over his chest. He did not turn around.

“I have been standing here for a good ten minutes and he has yet to stir.”

“He…he is injured….”

“I could see that from the bandages,” the dwarf lord replied, turning his head to look over his shoulder. “What I want to know is how he came to be so grievously hurt.”

Fili lowered his eyes. “He has been fighting for money at the old stables on the edge of town.”

Thorin’s scowl deepened. “And how long have you known of this foolish behavior?”

“I just learned of it tonight.” He looked over his own shoulder to where Nori had joined him. “When he came home last night with those wounds, I… I set out to find who had inflicted them. Nori helped me.”

Deep blue eyes took in the thief. “Do you know how long this has been going on?”

Nori bowed his head before answering. “About four months. I was under the impression that you and Fili knew which is why I said nothing.”

Fili thought about it. What could have happened to drive his brother to do such a thing? Four months… That would be… He suddenly paled.

“He started fighting when you said you would take me but not him to reclaim Erebor!”

“So he did this to prove that he could handle himself?”

“I don’t think that’s it…” Nori said softly. When two sets of eyes turned on him, he shrugged. “He never said anything to either of you. If he had wanted to prove himself to you like that, he would have told you.”

“Then why?”

“Under the bed…”

Three sets of eyes turned to the bed where the weak voice had come from. Dark eyes were open, looking at them. No, not at them, Fili noticed. Actually, everywhere but at them.

“Look under the bed…”

Fili knelt and pulled out the only thing there. It was Kili’s treasure chest. It held river rocks, feathers, leaves and small toys his brother had collected. All of his kid brother’s most prized possessions were held in this small box. It was one of the things Fili never touched it, knowing how much it meant to Kili.

“Open it…”

He did so, feeling his jaw drop as he took in the sight of all the gold coins. Fili looked up at his uncle, seeing the shock lining his face as well. Even Nori, who had known what Kili was doing, seemed shocked.

“You never spent your winnings…”

Kili shook his head. “Not one coin.”

“How much is in here?” Fili asked, his voice laced with awe.

“If I had won last night, I would have made my goal of a thousand gold.”

“So you foolishly risked your life for gold covered in your blood?! And what were you planning on doing with all of it?” Thorin growled. 

Kili flinched, tears welling up in his eyes. “I was going to give it to Ori…”

“Why would you give it to my brother?” Nori asked, still trying to get over the shock of seeing that much money in one place.

Curling in on himself, the youngest dwarf in the room spoke softly. “He…he was to keep it safe until you left for your quest. Then …then he was to give the chest to you, Thorin, saying it was from a benefactor who wished to remain nameless.”

“Why did you not want us to know it was from you?”

Kili chewed on his lip, not looking at his brother. “I thought if you knew, you would think I had stolen it…”

“Would you have ever told us?” Fili quietly asked.

“Maybe…someday. After you retook Erebor. And…if you sent for me…”

“Why did you not tell us what you were doing in the first place?” Thorin demanded. If Kili could have moved any further back he would have been part of the wall.

It was Nori who answered. “He wanted you to be proud of him. He knew what you would think of him if he told you before he had a chance to prove himself on the sands.” 

Two pairs of blue eyes turned towards him before returning back to the huddled mass of trembling dwarf on the bed. The pair swallowed harshly as they both realized the true damage that had been done to the youngest Durin. The plan was twofold- earn money and gain skill. Both done to impress the two dwarves that mattered most to Kili.

“Kili? What happened to _your_ treasures? The ones you used to have in here?”

“I…I threw them out…”

“Why?”

“They weren’t important…”

Fili swallowed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “They were important to you.”

Kili finally looked up, his dark eyes reddened by unbidden tears. “But you and Thorin are more important than rocks and feathers.”

“They weren’t just rocks and feathers, Kili.” Their uncle joined them, sitting near them, and slowly reached out to brush back sweat dampened hair. “They were memories-your memories.”

Kili just leaned into the touch as Nori left them. This was a family moment and he suddenly had a desire to be with his own family, even his fussy older brother.

***  
Kili leaned against his brother, still a little weak from his healing wounds. He smiled as he stroked the curve of his new bow. Thorin had decided that if he were to join them on this mad quest, then he had better get a better bow. They had used a portion of the young dwarf’s winnings to get a new bow, quiver and a dozen arrows. The rest went to its intended purpose of funding the quest. Only Thorin, Nori and the brothers knew where the extra gold had come from though it did put a smile on Gloin’s face.

“Hey, you alright?” Fili whispered, not wanting to interrupt the debate Thorin was having with the wizard…Mithdolf? Something….

“Aye, just a little tired I guess.”

“Well, we still have some time for you to rest and recover.” He smiled as he tugged his brother closer, catching a glance from their uncle, whose eyes softened for a moment with love and pride.

A shadow crossed over the pair and they looked up to find a tall dwarf staring down at where they were seated. Dwalin, Thorin’s shield brother, motioned them outside. Seeing the wizard was now working on their uncle’s last nerve, Fili helped his brother up and they followed the other dwarf out the door.

Dwalin breathed deep and stretched before turning to the brothers, gesturing them to walk with him. “About five months ago, yer crazy uncle decided that he needed to go on a quest to get our home back. I was on my way over ta see him an’ maybe talk some sense inta him when I found this odd little pile of stuff outside yer home. Didn’t think much o’ it ‘till I saw this strange thing at tha ol’ stables. Seems they were havin’ some sort o’ arranged fights there.”

Fili felt his brother tense up next to him. No one outside those that knew about the gold knew how he had managed to gain favor enough to be allowed to join his uncle and brother on the quest. Still Dwalin continued to walk and talk.

“Anyways, there’s this lil’ dwarf fighter, his face hidden by a helm. He’s the fiercest fighter I’ve seen in a while. He easily wins against a pair o’ menfolk. All I could think of was how good it would be ta have such a fighter wit’ us on this nutball journey. So I stick ‘round ta listen fer this fighter’s name. Wouldn’t ya know it- he’s got an alias. ‘The Raven’.”

He stopped at the door to his place and opened it, letting the brothers in. Kili was trembling in fear and self-loathing, his brother the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

“Does this story have a point, Mister Dwalin?”

“Aye, it does.” The tattooed dwarf took a plain box from the small table in the kitchen and handed it to Kili. “I think a famous fighter should keep betteh track o’ his treasures.”

Kili gasped in delight as he lifted the lid to find rocks, feathers, a few leaves and small toys. He looked up, his eyes bright with tears of happiness. “Thank you Mister Dwalin!”

The older dwarf chuckled and shook his head. “It’s no problem laddie. I’m jus’ glad we’ll be takin’ tha Raven wit’ us. Now, why don’t ya tell this ol’ dwarf some treasure huntin’ stories?”

Still grinning, the three of them sat in front of the fire, Kili eagerly sharing his fondest memories, one rock at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an epilogue of one line:
> 
> Two years later, a mourning mother placed a small chest of childish treasures at the foot of her youngest son’s tomb.


End file.
